


Surrender

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Blowjobs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Suicidal Tendencies, but sonic doesnt, tom feels guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tom wants to die.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I really struggled with writing. It was supposed to be longer (much longer), but I got bored with the idea. Tom was supposed to blow his brains out at the end, in a secluded area deep in the woods after having one last family dinner with Sonic and Maddie, but I guess that’ll never be written now.

Tom knew it was wrong, and he knew the risks.

But he'd done it anyway.

He had gave in to Sonic's advances, and it had felt so good, so right in the moment.

Both before and afterwards, Sonic had tried to comfort him. He'd whispered that it was okay, that he still loved Tom just as much, if not more, than he did previously.

He said he wouldn't tell anyone as he held Tom's hand, nuzzling into his neck and riding him hard.

But Tom knew it was wrong, and yet he had still taken the hedgehog's virginity.

He had been better than Maddie, that was the truth. But he also knew that he couldn't live with what he had done, the guilt was eating away at his soul.

He was standing in the garage, above the worktable. A million thoughts invaded his mind, all negative, all of them berating him.

He should kill himself, he knew. What he had done was unforgivable. There was no way he could ever redeem himself after this.

Tom looked over the various tools. Should he use a knife, stab himself in the gut? No, that would be too messy.

A firearm? No, that would make too much noise.

He had to do it away from everyone. Somewhere safe and quiet, where no one could hear him. Where no one could save him.

Tom sighed and rubbed his eyes. He'd been awake all night thinking about this, considering the pros and cons of leaving this life. 

Maddie would be sad, but she'd move on eventually and find someone better. Maybe she would be better off not knowing what he'd done.

Should he write something? Explain why and how, and the thoughts he'd been having? Should he-?

"Tom?" 

Tom looked towards the door, and Sonic stood there, a confused look on his cute little face.

"What are you doing?" The hedgehog asked, walking over to him. He was confused. 

Tom sighed again. "Nothing, buddy. Just thinking about work."

Sonic's eyes roamed over to the workbench, and the assortment of tools lying there. "I know that you feel a little-"

"What's up, bud?" Tom interrupted, hoping to change the subject. No one could know just yet. It was too soon for that.

"Maddie wanted me to tell you that dinner was ready," Sonic said softly, "if you're hungry."

Tom shifted uncomfortably, just wishing to be left alone. "Uh, yeah, I'll join you in a minute. Just need to-"

"I won't tell anyone," Sonic cut in gently. "And… I'm sorry if I made you feel… not like yourself."

Tom looked away, trying to hide the tears that wanted to fall down his face. "I… I shouldn't have done that to you. I just-"

He stopped, finding it hard to speak.

"Did you like it?" Sonic asked quietly, staring up at him with those adorable green eyes. He was too innocent, too young to fully understand the consequences of what they'd both done.

Tom didn't answer, just kept looking away, never feeling more guilty. He'd betrayed Maddie, he had betrayed Sonic, most of all he'd betrayed himself. He had broken his promise never to hurt his family, and that hurt him more than anything else.

"Because," Sonic continued slowly, taking a few steps closer to Tom, "if you liked it, and I liked it, too, then what's the issue?"

"You're...not old enough," Tom said quietly, trying to hold back more tears. He was afraid, he was afraid of what would happen if someone found out about all of this. 

"Why is that an issue?" Sonic wondered in a confused tone. "Why does that even matter? I'm not even human."

"That's not the point," Tom said, wiping his eyes. "The point is, you're a kid. You're body and mind are not fully developed, you couldn't understand the full situation."

Sonic was quiet for a minute, then responded, "After… it happened, I went on the internet and I searched the legal ages. Did you know in Nigeria, it's 11? And in the Phillipines, it's 12?"

Tom felt mildly uncomfortable hearing Sonic spout all of these facts about consent and sex in other countries, but he didn't comment on it.

"And I," Sonic said softly, "am old enough to defeat a super villain, who terrorized all of us only three weeks ago, so why not this, too? Why can't I be ready for this?"

Tom was silent again, refusing to answer.

"We can be content," Sonic said, "We could be happy. We can leave and go somewhere else."

"What?" Tom asked, shocked to hear him say that.

Sonic pulled out his bag of rings. "I have three left. We can go off-world, to another universe, away from all of our problems here."

"No," Tom said immediately, feeling weak. "I can't leave Maddie."

Sonic gazed up at him with sympathetic eyes. "If we stay here, it will only get worse for us," he said calmly. "She'll find out eventually, and I know neither of us want that."

Tom felt himself starting to hyperventilate. His legs felt like jelly, and he almost collapsed on the ground, grabbing hold of the edge of the table for support.

Sonic brushed his hand against Tom's crotch. "We'll never be safe here, we can't be free."

He unbuckled Tom's pants. "I know a place where it's not an issue, where no one would care. I'll take you there, and then none of this will ever be a problem again."

His mouth closed around Tom's dick, and Tom gasped as white-hot pleasure engulfed him.

He didn't try to fight it.

He just Let. It. Happen.


End file.
